Dreams
Information: Dreams & Imaginations is the seventh industry album to be released and the seventh overall. It came out in 2008 and featured peaceful, new age music. Two years later, a sequel album was released entitled Illumina. As of the release of Classics Volume Two, 13 songs have been released to the public from this album on Archangel, Halloween, Classics Volume One and Miracles. The song "Memories" was also released as the background music of Merethe Soltvedt's single In Your Arms. From Official Website: Two Steps From Hell Dreams And Imaginations released in 2008. This album is a real departure from the usual Two Steps release. Dreamy, evolving and emotional pieces transport your mind to some interesting places. Recorded by Capellen orchestra in Czech. From YouTube Channel: Close to 100 different pieces... this huge collection of evocative music covers a lot of musical ground, with a primary focus on human emotions. Sweeping strings, beautiful angelic choirs, dramatic vocals, ethnic instruments, modern electronic elements, gorgeous sound design, all interacting in powerful synergy to provide music that is guaranteed to touch the hearts and souls of listeners all around the world. Track List: Vol. 1 Drama # Secrets of the Mind by Thomas Bergersen # Color the Sky by Thomas Bergersen (later released on ''Miracles)'' # Transfiguration by Thomas Bergersen # Fortress of Seduction'' by Nick Phoenix; feat. Aya Peard'' (later released on ''Classics Volume One)'' # Moving Shadows by Thomas Bergersen (later released on ''Halloween)'' # Through Devil's Eyes by Thomas Bergersen # Hello, World by Thomas Bergersen # Celebrate Life by Thomas Bergersen # Earthgirl by Thomas Bergersen # Northern Pastures by Thomas Bergersen (later released on ''Miracles)'' # A Small Step for Mankind by Thomas Bergersen # Eria by Thomas Bergersen (later released on ''Miracles)'' # Tears by Thomas Bergersen # Sleepless by Thomas Bergersen # Into Unknown Space by Thomas Bergersen # Forever in My Dreams by Thomas Bergersen (later released on ''Miracles)'' # Sweet May by Thomas Bergersen # Elven Princess'' by Nick Phoenix; feat. Aya Peard'' # Great Spirits by Thomas Bergersen # Remembrance by Thomas Bergersen # Setting Sail by Thomas Bergersen # Drifting Thoughts by Thomas Bergersen # Touched by her Hand by Thomas Bergersen # Ancient Cities by Thomas Bergersen # Frozen Moment by Thomas Bergersen # Life is Beautiful by Thomas Bergersen # Meant to Be by Thomas Bergersen # From the Heart of Paris by Thomas Bergersen # Reset Life by Thomas Bergersen # A Thousand Miles Apart by Thomas Bergersen # Blink of an Eye (A)'' by Nick Phoenix; feat. Aya Peard'' # Missed You by Thomas Bergersen # Painted by Numbers by Thomas Bergersen # Goodbye for Now by Thomas Bergersen # Memories by Thomas Bergersen; feat. Jenifer Thigpen (possibly) # Clair Voyant by Thomas Bergersen; feat. Jenifer Thigpen (possibly) (later released on ''Classics Volume One)'' # Deep Seeded'' by Nick Phoenix'' # River of Tears by Thomas Bergersen # Broken Hearts by Thomas Bergersen # A Hero's Return by Thomas Bergersen # Another Life by Thomas Bergersen # Forgotten September by Thomas Bergersen # Lament for the Lonely by Thomas Bergersen # Chill of the Night by Thomas Bergersen # Silent Prayer by Thomas Bergersen # Torches by Thomas Bergersen # Supression'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Endless Night by Thomas Bergersen # Susanna's Mourning by Thomas Bergersen # Falling by Thomas Bergersen # Snowfall by Thomas Bergersen # Amour Parfait by Thomas Bergersen ''(lyriced version later released on ''Miracles ''under the name "Perfect Love"')'' Vol 2. Adventure #Dreams & Imaginations by Thomas Bergersen #It Tells a Story by Thomas Bergersen #El Mexicano by Thomas Bergersen #Once Upon a Time by Thomas Bergersen #It's the Season for Love by Thomas Bergersen #Forgotten Realms by Thomas Bergersen #Hell's Gate by Thomas Bergersen Vol. 3 Ethereal #Hold Me'' by Nick Phoenix'' #Aurora Boralis by Thomas Bergersen #Sun Gazer by Thomas Bergersen; feat. Merethe Soltvedt (altered version later released on ''Miracles)'' #Wings by Thomas Bergersen #Gentle Breeze by Thomas Bergersen #Nepal in May'' by Nick Phoenix'' #Mind Tricks by Thomas Bergersen #Scent of a Woman by Thomas Bergersen #Flying by Thomas Bergersen #Fate of the Deserted by Thomas Bergersen #African Sunset by Thomas Bergersen #Rapid Eye Movement by Thomas Bergersen #Peace of Mind by Thomas Bergersen #Elysium'' by Nick Phoenix'' #Water Reflections by Thomas Bergersen #Bed of Roses by Thomas Bergersen #Lux Aeterna by Thomas Bergersen; feat. ''Thomas Bergersen (later released on Miracles)'' #Lonesome Dove by Thomas Bergersen #Solitude by Thomas Bergersen #Weightless by Thomas Bergersen #Mercy in Darkness'' by Nick Phoenix; feat. Aya Peard (later released on Archangel)'' #Wake of Desolation by Thomas Bergersen #Entombed by Thomas Bergersen #I See the Future by Thomas Bergersen #Moonshine by Thomas Bergersen #Allure by Thomas Bergersen #Hidden Beauty by Thomas Bergersen #Forsaken by Thomas Bergersen #New Dawn by Thomas Bergersen #Perfect Assassination by Thomas Bergersen #Electric People by Thomas Bergersen #Mulholland Drive by Thomas Bergersen #Mio Rio'' by Nick Phoenix; feat. Aya Peard'' #Intoxication by Thomas Bergersen #Visions by Thomas Bergersen #Mmm Chicken! by Thomas Bergersen (later released on ''Halloween)'' #Possessed Gramophone by Thomas Bergersen (later released on ''Halloween)'' #Behold Atlantis'' by Nick Phoenix'' Use in Media: *''Mercy in Darkness'' was used in the official trailer for Twilight. *''Color the Sky'' was used in the official trailer for the Virgin Oceanic Sub. Trivia: *''Secrets of the Mind'' was previously released on Volume One as Mysteries of the Mind, but without vocals. *This is the first album to feature mainly dreamy music. *''Moving Shadows'' is the second song to have a sequel after The Truth Unravels, with Moving Shadows II on Ashes. Category:Industry Albums Category:New Age Category:Thomas Bergersen Category:Nick Phoenix Category:Merethe Soltvedt Category:Aya Peard